1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to measuring features formed in objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for measuring holes and countersinks in objects.
2. Background
In manufacturing aircraft, different parts may be attached to each other. For example, without limitation, a wing for an aircraft may be manufactured by attaching skin panels to spars and ribs. These parts may be attached to each other using a number of different mechanisms. For example, without limitation, a skin panel may be attached to a spar and/or through bonding with an adhesive and/or the use of fasteners. When fasteners are used to attach these parts to each other, holes may be formed in the parts. Thereafter, fasteners may be placed through the holes in the parts and then secured to connect the parts to each other.
With an aircraft part, such as a skin panel for a wing, fasteners may be placed into holes formed in the aircraft part and having countersinks. The fasteners may be placed into the holes such that the fastener heads are substantially flush with a surface of the aircraft part. This type of placement for the fasteners may reduce drag generated by the fasteners.
In forming holes in parts, the holes may have desired dimensions. If the holes do not meet the desired dimensions, then the part may be reworked and/or discarded. Examples of dimensions that may be measured for holes include, for example, without limitation, a diameter of a hole, a depth for a hole, an angle for the hole, and/or other suitable dimensions. Further, features for the hole, such as, for example, without limitation, a roundedness or tilt of the hole may also be measured.
Additionally, dimensions of countersinks for holes may also be measured. These dimensions may include, for example, without limitation, a number of diameters of a countersink, a depth of a countersink, an angle for a countersink, and/or other suitable dimensions. The angle may be, for example, without limitation, the angle for an edge of the countersink relative to a centerline through the countersink. The centerline through the countersink may be substantially perpendicular to the surface and/or at an angle relative to the surface.
Currently, the measurement of diameters of holes may be performed by an operator. The operator may use a first tool to measure the diameter of the hole. The operator may then use a second tool to measure the diameters, depth, angle, roundedness, and/or other dimensions of the countersink for the hole. These operations may take from about one minute to about two minutes per hole.
As a result, the measurement of holes in parts may be time consuming. For example, without limitation, a wing panel for a wing may have about 6,000 holes. As a result, the time needed to measure the holes may take more time than desired. This increase in time may delay the production of the aircraft and also may increase the cost to produce the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as other possible issues.